A New Enemy
by EternalSailorSaturn
Summary: I dont like summarys so read the title k
1. Default Chapter

A New Enemy  
disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon I just like to write Sailor Moon stories  
  
"So we can't fall sleep." I heard a voice and I woke up. I heard a noise   
outside and got out of bed. I decided to check it out. So I had to sneek past   
Amara who was getting something to drink. When I got outside I saw Sailor  
Mars running down the street. I thought that I should follow her so I transformed.  
Amara must have heard me because she came outside just as I started to run. She  
grabbed me around the waste. "Let me go let me go." I said. "No." she said. Just  
then the door opened and Michelle and Trista were standing in the doorway. Amara   
immediatly let go of me and took a couple steps away. They just stood there for   
awhile then they started to walk down the street. "  
You'd better..." I said but Amara cut me off. "Uranus Star Power!" she   
shouted. We started to follow them when we heard Mars yelling "No stop!" When we  
caught up with her she was on the ground clutching her right arm and leg. Uranus  
stuck out her hand to help her up. Mars just looked at it for awhile and when she   
started to pull it away she grabbed it. "Sorry," she said,"you can't be to careful  
especialy since you gave me a black eye." " Hey stop talking about that you." Uranus  
said. " Come one you two," I said,"we'd better catch up to the others." "So did  
you guys follow them or what?" Mars asked. "Or what," said Uranus,"was trying  
to keep Saturn from running away." "I wasn't running away I was trying to follow  
her without bothering anyone." I argued.  
Suddenly we all heard an extremely high pitched scream and we covered our   
ears. I started kneeling followed by Mars then Uranus. As suddenly as the noise  
started it stopped. We all stood up and took are hands off are ears. We looked around   
we were at the center of the park and all are friends were on the ground asleep.  
Suddenly the noise started again and a person came up out of the ground and then the  
noise stopped. "Who are you!" shouted Mars. " Oh I missed a few but no matter I   
will just have to destroy you." the person said. Our friends ,still asleep, started   
to sink into the ground. " No!" we all shouted together. " Hahaha my name is Evony  
and I will now destory you hahaha."   
"I hate that evil laugh," yelled Uranus "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Evony put  
out both of her hands and aimed them straight at me. Uranus's attack hit her hands but   
reflected off them and came straihgt at me. "No!" shouted Mars and she pushed me out   
of the way and took the hit instead. When she pushed me I landed on Uranus. If you  
can call flying backwards and crashing into a statue and almost breaking my back  
landing on me. Oh shut up Haruka papa. Don't you tell me to shut up Hotaru. This is  
my story Haruka papa and you shouldn't be typing in it so stop. Oh fine but I'm going   
to have a talk with you later. Sorry about that eveyone she likes to do that. So anyway.  
Tell it right. Fine Haruka papa just stop it ok. Good, Bye now. Bye. So we were throne   
against the statue.   
Then Mars stood up and shouted,"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Evony caught thearrow and   
threw it at us. "No!" Uranus shouted and she protected me from the arrow but it   
hit her in the back. "No!" I shouted,"You'll pay for that!" She can't reflect Saturn   
Destruction it'll go straight trough her hand, I thought. "SATURN DESTRUCTION!" I shuoted.  
Just as I thought it went straight through her hand and up her arm. I flew at her and cut   
her arm. I hovered there for awhile then I flew in front of her and landed.(AN:I still have   
the power to fly from the fight with Misstress 9) Then she smiled and said," A minor problem  
it won't happen again." and she healed the cut. Then she began to scream again. She only  
screamed for a few seconds.   
  
Yes this is another cliffhanger but it was a very long battle e-mail me at   
Death_Sailor_Moon@sailormoon.com  
  
By: Eternal Sailor Saturn   
  
I know I've been signing death sailor moon I don't know why I   
just did 


	2. Part 2

A New Enemy Part 2  
disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon I just like to write Sailor Moon stories.  
  
"Hey where's my glaive." I said. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars shouted but   
nothing happened. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted but again nothing happened.  
"SATURN GRAND EXPLOSION!" I shouted and something did happen the attack looked like  
Uranus,Neptune,and Pluto's and was just as strong. "TRIPLE SPLIT!" Evony shouted in  
surprise. The attack split into three and came back at us. " Duck!" Uranus and Mars   
chorused. We all ducked and the attack missed us. "That was new." I said. "Yeah."   
Uranus agreed. "Alright I bet we all have a new attack then." Mars said. "FIRE ORB  
IGNITE!" Mars shouted. She created a white orb that lit on fire and threw it at   
Evony. Evony caught the orb and threw it at Uranus. "No!" I shouted and pulled   
Uranus out of the way. "Could you please get off me?" I asked. Uranus landed on me  
when I pulled. "Oh sorry." she said getting off me.   
"So what's your new attack Sailor Uranus?!?!" asked Evony teasingly. Uranus glared  
at her. " URANUS SPACE TURBULENCE!" she shouted. Evony reflected the energy beams back  
at us we were all hit. Yeah I remember how much that hurt. Raye don't you start typing in   
my story to. I'm done I'm done. Good. " We need to combine all our attacks now." I said.  
"URANUS SPACE TURBULENCE!" Uranus shouted. "FIRE ORB IGNITE!" Mars shouted. "SATURN   
GRAND EXPLOSION!" I shouted. All the attacks hit Evony at the same time but didn't even   
phase her. "We need a better plan." said Mars. "I've got one." Uranus said.   
"Well what is it?!?!" Mars asked. "Saturn you can still use that special power   
of yours right," Uranus asked,"I mean you can handle it?" "Of course." I replied.  
"Good." she said. "Aim your attack up." I told Mars. "Okay." she said. "FIRE ORB  
IGNITE!" Mars shouted. "Hold it!" Uranus shouted. I stuck both my hands up and the orb  
froze in place above us.   
"No!" Evony shouted. "TRIPLE DESTROYER!" Evony shouted.Three beams came straight  
at us. "FIRE WALL!" Mars shouted. A wall of fire (duh) formedall around us. "Again with   
the new," I said,"hurry Uranus." "URANUS SPACE TURBULENCE!"Uranus shouted. I stuck both   
of my out again and it froze too. "Mars when ?I do my attack freeze it." I said "Ok"   
she said. "SATURN GRAND EXPLOSOIN!" I shouted. Mars froze it and the fell to the ground   
and sat up. "I guess you don't use that power very much."Uranus said to Mars. "I didn't   
even know i had it." Mars said. "Saturn." Uranus said. What." I answered. unfreeze them   
and throw them right when they hit each other,think you cn handle it?" Uranus asked.  
"No problem." I answered. I unfroze all the attacks and threw them just like Uranus told   
me to.   
Then I saw that Evony had my glaive. "SILENCE WALL!" she shouted. I took out  
my pure heart crystal,flew up on top of the shield,and said,"Make it so anything pure   
can go through this shield." and slammed my pure heart crystal onto the shield. A white   
glow surrounded it and the attack passed right throughit and hit Evony. Smoke filled the  
shield and when it cleared Evony had only a few minor scratches. "She's dead." Mars said.   
"Who?" Uranus asked. "Saturn,duh" Mars said. " Oh will you just shut up about her being   
dead for once." Uranus said and punched her in the eye giving her a black eye,again.   
"Owww did that ever hurt owww." Mars said clutching her eye."Now will you stop saying she's   
dead for once?" Uranus asked warningly. "But that took alot of her power." Mars said. "So did   
beating WiseMan to save you and the other scouts."Uranus said punching her again this time on   
the forehead leaving a black and blue mark.  
Just then Evony let down the shield and I fainted. Evony caught me as I fell.  
Once again she screamed and took me with her underground. Uranus was holding Mars by her   
collar at the time and shouted,"No!" dropping her and running to where we went under   
ground. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "It's all my fault,"  
she said,"I could have stopped her I could have done it instead." "How would you have   
gotten up to the top of the shield?" asked Mars sitting in front of her. "I guess I   
couldn't of." said Uranus looking up at her. "I've got an idea." said Mars. "What is it."  
asked Uranus. "Well I can make a shield,thats new,so you or Saturn could have the power to   
teleport." Mars said. "I get it,stand up." Uranuis said.   
  
Sorry but it is another cliffhanger I like the suspence you know my e-mail address don't you?  
  
By: Eternal Sailor Saturn 


	3. Part 3

A New Enemy Part 4  
  
"That can easily be answered," Mars said,"Uranus." "Oh shut up Mars everyone hold hands."  
Uranus said. We all did as she said and when we did she shouted,"URANUS TELEPORTATION!" We dis-  
appeared and reappered back in the center of the park. "That was so cool!" we all shouted except  
Mars and Uranus who looked quite dizzy. "You two don't look so good." Sailor Moon noted. "Are you  
ok?" Mercury asked. "We'll be o.k." They said together.  
"We all should get home the sun's rising." Venus said looking East. "Yeah." Pluto said  
looking back at me. "What." I said sort of asking, knowing why she loked at me. "My feet hurt,"  
Neptune complained,"uranus can we teleport." "Yeah." I agreed. "No!" Uranus and Pluto both shouted.  
"But-" Neptune and I said together but were cut off. "No!" Uranus shouted. "Hey Pluto why don't you  
want to teleport?" I asked. "Yeah." Neptune agreed. "Well I." she said unknowingly. Uranus glared   
at her and shouted,"Your not Pluto!" 


End file.
